


Let's Start Talking

by Musicania



Series: Jackbum Title Fics [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Idol AU, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicania/pseuds/Musicania
Summary: Everyone keeps telling Jackson that Jaebum is straight. Jackson is convinced otherwise.





	Let's Start Talking

**Author's Note:**

> New Readers: If you want you can find out more about this series and get caught up on previous works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411069).
> 
> This fic is based on 'A' off of their album Got Love released in June 2014.

Jaebum was staring again.

Jackson kept his attention on his phone and pretended he didn’t notice but he swore he could _feel_ Jaebum’s eyes on him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jaebum gazing in his direction.

He wasn’t imagining it. He couldn’t be. 

He knew that everyone told him he was out of his mind. That there was no way Jaebum was interested in him. Jaebum was straight™. Even Jinyoung, who everyone agreed was the Jaebum whisperer, told Jackson with a slightly pitying smile that Jaebum liked girls.

But Jaebum was staring at him _again_ and Jackson didn’t know what to do with that information. 

He raised his eyes to meet Jaebum’s and Jaebum looked startled, his eyes widening and the slightest of flushes darkening his cheeks before he sent Jackson an awkward smile and looked away.

Jackson looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed the interaction but of course none of them had. God this was so infuriating for Jackson. All the signs were there. If it was anyone other than Jaebum Jackson would have called them out on it a long time ago, but it _was_ Jaebum and that made all the difference. 

The first thing Jackson noticed was the staring. It wasn’t as creepy as it sounded, but Jackson found himself at the centre of Jaebum’s attention far more than he used to, Jackson was sure of it. And the type of attention was different too; Jaebum actually listened to him in a way that the others didn’t. He cared about what Jackson said and had become the person Jackson sought out when he needed advice about something. 

But it wasn’t just the staring. It was the way that Jaebum seemed to lean closer to Jackson whenever they sat next to one another, occasionally draping his arm across the back of Jackson’s seat. It was the laughing, which wasn’t usual as Jackson considered himself to be a reasonably funny person, but Jaebum’s laughter seemed somehow _more_ than his response to one of the others, somehow more frequent than the same reaction Jaebum gave their other friends. Jackson _swore_ that Jaebum had leaned in to smell his hair once when he’d leaned across Jaebum to pass something to Jinyoung. 

Despite what everyone kept saying, Jackson was _convinced_ that he wasn’t imagining it. But that didn’t mean he knew how to go about asking Jaebum about it. Was he supposed to just walk up to Mr. Straighty McStraighty-Pants and go ‘Hey, I know you want me, let’s start talking?’ and sound like an absolute asshole? Who said shit like that? No one other than fuckboys or douchebags talked like that and Jackson luckily considered himself to be neither.

It didn’t help that Jackson had never really considered a relationship with Jaebum either. But ever since the small things became more noticeable to him it was literally all that Jackson could think about. They’d been friends for a while and Jackson and thought in passing that Jaebum was attractive and attentive and kind and would probably be a great boyfriend for _someone._ But as he didn't make a habit of chasing after straight men they really were nothing more than passing thoughts. 

But then Jaebum started staring at him and suddenly all Jackson could think about was how Jaebum would make a great boyfriend for _him_. Like how beautiful Jaebum was when he focused on something, the slight frown between his brows and the intensity on his face that was insanely attractive to Jackson. Or how all that intensity flew out the window when Jaebum laughed and looked like an overexcited six year old when he was happy. Like how he pretended to be all chic and sexy but how he was an absolute dork who would go along with just about anything if Jackson or any of the others pouted at him. Like how Jackson found himself staring at Jaebum’s hands or at his broad shoulders and found himself wondering what it would be like to hold those hands or snuggle into those shoulders. Like how Jaebum cared about what Jackson had to say and was always willing to spare some time for him when he needed it. 

It was infuriating for Jackson to go from completely platonic thoughts for Jaebum to wanting him so badly in the span of about two months. It was all Jaebum’s fault but Jaebum didn’t seem to be doing anything about it. Jackson knew he would have to make the first move though and that it would have to be obvious. Jackson tried to drop subtle hints that he was interested since he noticed the staring but Jaebum hadn’t noticed a thing.

It was when Jackson made the decision to talk to Jaebum about it that Jackson’s brain decided to abort the whole ‘maybe he’s into you’ train of thought. There was no way it was interest. Jaebum didn’t like men and everyone who knew Jaebum far better and for far longer than Jackson did had already told him he was imagining things. Maybe he wasn’t staring at Jackson longingly. Maybe Jackson was just being annoying and Jaebum simply wanted him to shut up. 

Why couldn’t Jackson have thought of all that before his brain and heart decided that Im Jaebum would make the world’s most perfect boyfriend?

“Because you’re apparently in love with him and you subconsciously wanted him to like you back?” His co-worker Bambam said, sounding like he was the wisest and most mature person on the planet. Which was hilarious to anyone who knew Bambam, but Jackson let it slide. 

“So them I’m back at square one.”

“I dunno man, sounds like you’re back at square zero if he really is straight.” Bambam said, eyes on his phone.

“Wow. This has been so helpful. I’m so glad that I came to you with my problems.” Jackson said sarcastically.

Bambam laughed. “Bro, you have to come to me with your problems. All your other friends are friends with Jaebum.”

The kid had a point. “Then shouldn’t you be making more of an effort to help me instead of being an asshole? Seeing as you’re my only hope?”

“Never quote Star Wars at me ever again.” Bambam said, eyes still on his phone. 

Jackson sighed dramatically and leaned his elbows against the counter of the music store they worked at. “Maybe I should move back to Hong Kong and let my mom marry me off to my old neighbour like she’s been wanting to do since I was four.”

Bambam finally put down his phone and jumped up to sit on the counter next to Jackson, the store absolutely empty as it was ten minutes to closing. “You seriously need to stop calling me dramatic. I swear you’re worse than I am.”

Jackson sent him a fond smile. 

“Okay, so if you really want to be sure you’re not imagining it, make him jealous.”

Jackson groaned and dropped his head onto the counter. “This isn’t a k-drama Bam.”

“You can’t deny it’s not effective on television.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed again. “I’m tired of doing this to myself.” He admitted. “I don’t want to like Jaebum. It’s confusing and exhausting.”

Bambam gave him a sad look and reached over to pet Jackson’s hair. “Then just stop.”

“It’s not that simple and you know it.” Jackson replied quietly. 

He told himself that a million times. To just move on. To ask out that cute guy from the convenience store near his house who always blushed when Jackson smiled at him.

But then he’d see Jaebum again and just _know_ that a relationship between them would be amazing. That if either of them ever actually did something about whatever was going on between them that the two of them would be incredible together.

And Jackson wasn’t ready to give up on that possibility just yet. 

≪ ≫

“Jack!”

 _Oh no_ , Jackson thought as his head snapped up and he started looking around. He knew that voice.

He’d been bored and called Yugyeom to go shopping with him. Yugyeom had surprisingly brought Jaebum along and the three of them had been enjoying a rare day in each other’s company, the three of them usually not interacting with one another much outside of times when the whole gang was together since they'd joined the group through their relationship with someone else.

As he suspected, Bambam was waving frantically as he ran through the mall. A man with pale blonde hair ran behind him, looking amused at Bambam’s overzealous greeting. Jackson had met him several times at the store but couldn’t for the life of him remember his name. It wasn’t his fault though because he was pretty sure the guy had introduced himself as Chan but Bambam kept calling him Chris and Jackson was left in the uncomfortable position of not knowing which name was right and having seen the man too many times to ask without it seeming rude.

Bambam slammed into Jackson, wrapping his skinny arms around Jackson’s neck and, despite the fact that running into Bambam in public was one of Jackson’s worst nightmares, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at Bambam’s enthusiasm. “Hey Bam.” He said, trying to untangle Bamam’s limbs from around him.

“What are you doing here?” Bambam asked.

Jackson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What am I doing…at the _mall_.”

Bambam opened his mouth to no doubt make a smartass retort but Yugyeom spoke first. _“Chan?”_

His name _was_ Chan! Wait, how did Yugyeom know Chan?

“Gyeommie!” Chan said, looking incredulous as he moved to give Yugyeom a one-armed hug. “You know Jackson-hyung?”

“ _You_ know Jackson-hyung?”

“Bammie, Channie, this is Jaebum-hyung and Yugyeom. Guys, this is my co-worker Bambam and his friend Chan.” Jackson said, making introductions and immediately regretting it when he saw Bambam literally light up at the mention of Jaebum’s name.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you.” Bambam said, smiling mischievously as his gaze lingered on Jaebum. “Jackson talks about you all the time.”

Luckily Jaebum seemed to understand it as the fact that Jackson talked about both him and Yugyeom all the time which was great even though Jackson wasn’t sure he’d ever mentioned Yugyeom to Bambam. And after Bambam and Chan decided to join them and as they wandered aimlessly through various stores Jackson began to wish it had stayed that way, with Yugyeom and Bambam never knowing of the other’s existence, because they acted like twins separated at birth and their sweet, naive Yugyeom was apparently easily influenced by Bambam’s chaotic spirit. Jackson and Jaebum kept exchanging incredulous glances as they witnessed a whole new, evil side to their precious maknae.

“Oh, ice cream!” Yugyeom said, grabbing Bambam’s arm as they found themselves in the food court.

“We should definitely get ice cream.” Bambam agreed.

“No, we definitely should _not_ ,” Jackson said firmly. “You have far too much energy as it is. I’m not letting you eat sugar.”

Bambam turned to look at Jackson with a teasing smile. “Aw, c’mon dad.”

Jackson would have laughed if Yugyeom hadn’t picked up the joke and turned to Jaebum. “Yeah dads, come on!” He asked with a cheeky grin as his gaze flicked between Jackson and Jaebum.

Chan looked endlessly amused but thankfully didn’t make any additional comments, seeming to be the most level headed out of the three 97 liners.

Jackson turned to Jaebum and, finding that he looked rather amused by the whole situation, he deadpanned. "This morning I was complaining about being single and now I'm apparently a married father of three."

A slow smile spread across Jaebum’s face as he stepped closer, his hand coming up to gently squeeze the back of Jackson's neck. "Come on Babe, we can't let the kids down." He teased. 

Jackson heart fucking _fluttered_ , the traitor, and he gave in to Bambam’s pleas only because he could feel his cheeks warming under Jaebum’s fond gaze and it would be much easier to just let it go then have to explain to the kid why he was blushing. 

Jaebum smiled at him, his hand sliding down Jackson's back and giving his waist a gentle squeeze before following Yugyeom and Chan toward the ice cream place. 

“Bro,” Bambam said more quietly than Jackson thought he was capable of as he slowed down to walk next to Jackson, who panicked and thought Bam had noticed the blush and the heart eyes he was probably giving Jaebum. “I have to say, I’ve been humouring you all this time because I felt bad that you were crushing on a straight guy, but seeing Jaebum with you… Dude, you were right.” He said, looking somewhat impressed. “If he isn’t at least _part_ gay then I’m part llama.”

Jackson snorted at the image that popped into his head at Bambam being part llama, but then the other boy’s words sunk in. “Wait, seriously?” 

Bambam nodded. “He’s always watching you—wait, no that sounded creepy. That wasn’t what I meant.” He backpedaled. “It’s just like he’s always aware of you? Does that make sense? I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“That makes two of us.” 

Bambam shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. But I think that if you’re serious about him then it’s worth a shot.”

“But what do I say to him?” Jackson asked.

“He’s your friend, you figure it out.” Bambam replied with a laugh.

They kept up the joke that Jackson and Jaebum were married throughout getting ice cream. Jaebum seemed to be living for it, teasing Jackson along with the three youngest. The kids lost it when Jackson told them to be quieter as other customers kept glancing in their direction and Jaebum replied that their kids clearly took after Jackson instead of him.

When Jackson glared at him Jaebum just sent him his gummy smile, wrapping his arm around Jackson’s shoulders and pulling him in for a side hug, not complaining when Jackson decided to take advantage of the situation and just stay leaned against Jaebum’s side, even though it forced Jaebum to use his other hand to finish eating his ice cream. Jaebum didn’t seem to mind.

Which made Jackson more certain than ever that he was right. He wasn’t imagining it. He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the smartest person on the planet, but _surely_ he couldn’t be misreading this many signals either. 

Bambam kept sending him secretive smiles when Jaebum wasn’t looking but Yugyeom didn’t seem to think anything of it, laughing and thinking that Jaebum’s actions were mere just him playing along with a joke. Jackson was at a loss as to who to believe. Sure, Yugyeom knew Jaebum far better than Bambam did but with that familiarity came baggage and preconceived notions about a person. Maybe Bambam not knowing Jaebum let him see things that Yugyeom was too close to see.

Or maybe Jackson was just being an optimistic fool because of how much he wanted it. He was honest enough with himself to admit that as fun as this whole married-with-kids joke was, it kind of hurt too because he wanted Jaebum to keep looking at him like that. He wanted Jaebum to keep calling him Babe and keep his arm around Jackson's shoulders to hold him close to his chest. 

When they were done with the ice cream Yugyeom suggested they all go to karaoke and Jackson was quick to take a pass, knowing Bambam’s singing abilities all too well from when Bambam belted out off-key girl group songs when they were cleaning or re-stocking. 

Jaebum decided to opt out as well and the two parted ways from the 97-liners but not before Bambam pulled Jackson in for a goodbye hug, leaning in to whisper, “He’s into you. You got this. Be confident and get your man.”

Jackson smiled and squeezed Bambam’s skinny frame a little tighter than he normally would have. As frequently as Jackson complained about Bambam, he was very grateful to have the little shit in his life.

Jaebum lived about a block away from Jackson so the two headed in the same direction, Jackson realizing that they didn’t spend enough time together with just the two of them.

Hopefully Jackson was about to change that. 

Jaebum waved and said goodbye to Jackson once they were outside Jackson’s building but when he turned to leave Jackson called out, “Wait, can I talk to you before you go?”

Jaebum seemed surprised by the question. “Sure, what’s up?”

Jackson looked at all the people that were walking around them. “Maybe not here?” He suggested, wondering if it would be more or less embarrassing if he got rejected in public. “Do you want to come up?” He hoped that didn’t sound like as much of a come on as it did in his head.

Jaebum just nodded and followed Jackson into his apartment. “Where is Mark?” He asked once they were inside and noticed Mark wasn’t sitting at the desk in the corner of their living room gaming like he usually was when he was home.

“He’s at work today.” Jackson replied.

“Oh.” Jaebum said as he sat on the couch. “What did you want to talk about?”

“You stare at me all the time.” Jackson blurted before he could stop himself. “Did you know that?”

Jaebum blushed and looked away, mumbling something that Jackson couldn’t make out.

 _Be confident_ , Jackson reminded himself as he took a seat next to Jaebum. “Look, I know that everyone and their mother is convinced that you’re straight, and if you are then that’s no big deal and I beg you to forget that I ever brought this up, but if there is a chance that you’re not…” Jaebum wasn’t looking at him which made it easier for Jackson to get the words out but he wished he had some idea what Jaebum was thinking. “Are you… possibly… attracted to me? Romantically?” Jackson was going to say sexually but Jaebum was still blushing and Jackson wasn't sure if he was ready to hear the word ‘sex’ just yet.

Jaebum took a moment before he straightened his shoulders and turned to look at Jackson. “I’ve always been sure that I was straight.” He said.

“Oh,” Jackson replied, hearing the disappointment in his own voice as he went through all the signals that he had somehow managed to misconstrue in the last few months. God this was embarrassing.

“But there is something about _you_ that I can’t seem to shake. You’d just randomly pop up in my thoughts _all the time_. I’d be out just doing errands and I’d see something and think ‘oh, Jackson likes that, maybe I should get one for him’ or I’d hear someone that laughed like you and I’d immediately start looking around, finding myself disappointed when it wasn’t you.” He paused. “Then a few months ago you were pouting about something and it just suddenly struck me that I wanted to kiss you.” His eyes dropped to Jackson’s lips for a brief moment before returning to Jackson’s. “It just kind of snowballed from there. Whenever my thoughts would wander, they’d inevitably wander to you. When we were together I’d catch myself staring at you without realizing it. I’d be inexplicably jealous whenever you’d cuddle with Jinyoung or Yugyeom or Mark, wondered why you were never like that with _me_. It took longer than it should have for me to be able to recognize what was going on.” He laughed and looked down at his hands. “It seems so obvious now, but… I’ve never liked a man before. Didn’t think my interests swung in that direction.” 

He looked back up at Jackson. “I like you Jackson.” His lips curled up in a half smile. _“Romantically.”_ He said, his tone suggesting that he thought Jackson’s choice of words was amusing. 

Jackson was at a bit of a loss as he listened to Jaebum. He was thrilled, obviously. He hadn’t been wrong and his feelings weren’t unrequited. But… while he admittedly didn’t have a ton of dating experience under his belt, the boyfriends he’d had had all known that they were gay before meeting Jackson. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being Jaebum’s first boyfriend. A part of him was excited, he could only imagine how fun it would be to introduce someone to the joys of dating the same sex, but he realized how much risk would be involved too. What if Jackson got too invested in the relationship only for Jaebum to decide that he'd made a mistake? That his feelings for Jackson were entirely platonic and that he didn't like men after all? Where would that leave _Jackson_?

"Where do you want to go from here?" Jackson asked him. "Do you want to pretend this conversation ever happened? Because I'm okay with that. Yes I'm attracted to you and would love to see where this goes, but I'm also fine with it if you just want to continue being friends."

"You're interested in me?” Jaebum asked, sounding surprised.

Jackson blinked at him. “You’re kidding, right? Hyung, I’ve been flirting with you for months waiting to see if you’d notice.”

“Jackson you flirt with _everyone_. You flirted with the girl at the ice cream store barely an hour ago.” Jaebum said, looking unimpressed.

Jackson smiled sheepishly. “I got free chocolate syrup and sprinkles though.”

Jaebum laughed. “That was why you…” He shook his head and looked at Jackson with so much affection that Jackson nearly melted into the sofa. He was _so_ gone for Jaebum.

Jaebum leaned a little closer to Jackson. "So what do we do now?" He asked, repeating Jackson's question back to him.

Fuck if Jackson knew. No, wait, he was the one who was supposed to be taking charge here. He’d started this conversation with the intention of ending up as Jaebum’s boyfriend. "Anything we want. We can just hang out like we normally do, we can go out on a date, we—" 

"Can I kiss you?" Jaebum asked quietly, his eyes dropping to Jackson's lips. 

Oh hell yes. Jackson nodded. "You don't need to ask."

Jaebum kept his eyes fixed on Jackson's lips but despite being the one who asked, seemed hesitant to actually initiate anything. Jackson wasn't sure why but he was not about to pass up the opportunity so he slid his fingers through the hair at the base of Jaebum's neck and pulled him closer. He paused however at seeing that Jaebum still seemed a bit tense. He didn't look like he was ready for this, and that was fine with Jackson, who turned his head at the last second and placed a light kiss on the corner of Jaebum's lips instead before pulling back. 

Jackson had apparently misread Jaebum _entirely_ because Jaebum made a noise of frustration before reaching out, his palm sliding along Jackson's jaw and turning his head back so Jaebum could press his lips firmly against Jackson's. 

Okay. As much as Jackson liked the idea of being the teacher so-to-speak in this relationship, Jaebum taking charge was pretty hot too. 

It was clear that Jaebum knew what he was doing as he angled Jackson’s head just so and attacked his lips with methodical precision that could only have come from practice. Jackson was simultaneously grateful for and irrationally jealous of every woman that had helped Jaebum get to this skill level. Jaebum’s kisses were playful but there was an intensity in the force of the kiss and the way Jaebum’s hands slid over Jackson almost possessively that left Jackson with little doubt that Jaebum was having no second thoughts about this yet.

Jaebum was the first to pull back and Jackson just stared at him, a bit breathless. “Whoa.” he said before his brain could stop him. He’d probably be embarrassed about it later but even in the moments where Jackson let himself think about what it would be like to kiss Jaebum, his imagination hadn’t even come close to the real thing.

Jaebum laughed. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Longer than I think I realized.” He confessed.

“Well, why stop at just one?” Jackson asked.

Jackson just caught Jaebum’s wolfish grin before Jaebum’s lips were on his again, this time with far less urgency and more tenderness but were no less perfect. It might have even been more perfect if Jackson was being honest.

He felt a hand curl around his thigh and he let out a squeak of surprise as Jaebum pulled him over so that Jackson was perched on his lap. Jaebum sent him a small smile and murmured “Cute,” before leaning in and capturing Jackson’s lips once more.

Jackson felt himself smiling into the kiss as he relaxed against Jaebum. Maybe they _were_ going to be every bit as good together as Jackson had thought they would be.

≪ ≫

It wasn’t until he opened the door to Youngjae’s house the following day and heard Youngjae yelling at the television that he realized that in his conversations with Jaebum yesterday—okay fine, they mostly just made out and cuddled while watching television until Jackson had to go to work—they hadn’t once talked about what they were going to tell their friends. Or if they were even going to tell their friends at all. Jackson had no idea if Jaebum was out yet or if he wanted to keep their relationship quiet until he’d let everyone know. 

What if he wanted to keep their relationship a secret forever and just never come out? Fuck, why didn’t Jackson think to ask all these questions yesterday? Screw Jaebum and his perfect lips and his perfect kissing skills and his ability to turn Jackson’s mind to mush.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung called out. “Is that you? Why are you just standing in the foyer?”

Jackson closed his eyes and once again cursed Jaebum and his perfect kisses before opening them once more and heading down the hallway to the living room. “Hey,” he said, hoping for casual as his gaze was drawn immediately to Jaebum, who was sitting on the floor next to the couch playing with Coco. 

Jaebum looked up when Jackson entered the room and his smile soothed Jackson’s frazzled nerves, only to rile them up again when Jaebum got to his feet and crossed the room— ignoring the shouts of annoyance from Mark and Youngjae when he passed in front of the television—to stop in front of Jackson. 

Jaebum looked at Jackson with what he could only describe as heart eyes before gently cupping the back of Jackson’s neck and lowering his face to place a soft kiss on Jackson's lips. “Hi,” He said quietly, smiling at Jackson. 

Jackson could get used to being looked at like that. Like he and Jaebum were the only two people in the world. 

“I’m sorry, when the _fuck_ did this happen?”

Oh right. They weren’t.

* * *

**Lyrics:**

[Hook: Mark]

It’s not working, so stop fronting

I know you want me, let’s start talking

[Chorus: Youngjae, _JB_ ]

A... I already know everything

So why are you hiding

It’s written all over your face that you like me

_A... why do you look away_

_I know everything A... A..._

[Verse 1: Jinyoung, _Mark_ ]

When I feel someone looking at me

I glance back and you're always there _(Hey Girl)_

Even if you turn your head and look far away

Even if you pretend not to be surprised

I know why you hang around me

[Chorus: Youngjae, _JB_ ]

A... I already know everything

So why are you hiding

It’s written all over your face that you like me

_A... why do you look away_

_I know everything A... A..._

[Verse 2: Yugyeom, _Mark_ ]

You think I don't know your mind

That unawareness makes you look cute _(So cute)_

Though I wanna keep pretend that I don't know

I can't go on like this any longer

I know it all, come on over here

Don't run away anymore

[Chorus: Youngjae, _JB_ ]

A... I already know everything

So why are you hiding

It’s written all over your face that you like me

_A... why do you look away_

_I know everything A... A..._

[Verse 3: Jackson, BamBam]

Don't hide from it, let's have 'something'

Look at me oh don't be so shy

What are you afraid of I'm not all that good either

But I think we'll make one hot couple

Let this be our first day

I wanna walk around holding hands

Quit wasting time now what are you gonna do

When will you stop running away huh?

[Chorus: Youngjae, _JB_ ]

A... I already know everything

So why are you hiding

It’s written all over your face that you like me

_A... why do you look away_

_I know everything A... A..._

A... I already know everything

So why are you hiding

It’s written all over your face that you like me

_A... why do you look away_

_I know everything A... A..._

[Hook: Mark]

It’s not working, so stop fronting

I know you want me, let’s start talking

It’s not working, so stop fronting

I know you want me, let’s start talking

Lryics by:

JYP (aka 'the Asian Soul')

**Author's Note:**

> This one... I dunno guys. I feel like it's not my best. I feel like its too cliche... but in my defense the lyrics are once again kind of terrible and generic. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed it anyways even if its definitely far from being a literary masterpiece.
> 
> Also Bambam stans, sorry for always making Bambam a shit in my fics but in my defense...he is (I've been watching their American interviews. He's so funny but oh my god he will not let got7 live). He's honestly so fun to write though. Bambam might actually be my favourite character to write (followed closely by Jinyoung).
> 
> See you all next time with Stop, Stop It ♡


End file.
